


Broken Mirrors

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crossover (sort of?), First fanfic sorry, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Underswap Chara is Aware of the Fourth Wall Somehow, everyone else is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had just broken the barrier. They even managed to save Asriel this time.</p>
<p>...So why were they laying in a bed of golden flowers again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Putting Things Together (Or, Frisk and Chara are Confused, and Flowey is... Flowey)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I just had this idea and now it's all I can think of.

One moment, you was in Snowdin, waiting for Sans to finish... whatever he was doing. If you were going to be completely honest with yourself, you didn't actually know. Or want to know, really- it was probably something you didn't understand. In the meantime, you were watching Papyrus and Asriel (who was actually going to **stay** Asriel this time, meaning leaving the Ruins was okay with him for once) getting way to enthusiastic about a snowball fight. You wanted to join them, but you had gotten so good at dodging it would be unfair.

The next, you were in a bed of golden flowers.

While that was pretty strange to begin with- you didn't remember resetting, after all- the entrance to the Ruins looked a bit different. The flowers had wilted, some of them crushed by what little weight you had, and the rock was practicality black. The strangest part was that two other children, both almost exactly like you, were there as well. You actually recognized one of them- that was Chara, wasn't it? But then, how were they alive?- and they were looking at you as if you were a ghost.

And so, you decided to say something stupid. Something that, really, if it weren't for Sans' influence on you, you would never have even thought of. After taking a deep breath, you blurted out the dumbest pun you had ever heard. (Maybe. You weren't sure if anyone ever said it.)

"Hey, why are you looking at me that way? You look a bit chilled to the _bone_!"

If you made it through all this, you were going to have a Talk with Sans, because after that, everything kind of fell apart. One moment of silence later, and you were both doubled over from laughter. And then the other kid woke up, although they immediately passed out. As it turned out, they looked exactly like you. Or they would, if their clothes weren't all black and red.

Chara (Not-Chara?) looked at you, then other-you, and then sighed. Almost as if they were expecting all the questions you were planning on asking, they quickly said, "Great. A crossover. Just wonderful. Anyways, I'm Chara- not _**your**_ Chara, it's complicated- and I'm guessing that the kid over there is another version of you. And that, considering the color scheme, this is their world. If this isn't their first time, great, we know what to expect. Otherwise, we still kind of do. After other-you is fully awake, I guess we can just... go into the next room? We don't really have a choice." It was a lot to take in, but you sort of got it. You guessed a universe where certain people were switched was plausible. You weren't quite sure what this world was going to be like, but if all the black was any indicator, it wasn't going to be quite as silly as that.

It took you a few minutes to actually decide to hurry into the next room- you were **DETERMINED** , not patient, so you were surprised you lasted that long- but after a while, you and Chara just carried the other Frisk down the passage. You're not sure what you expected, but Asriel and Kid (their real name was Lanslot, but you had nicknames for everyone) talking to each other was not it. And they clearly weren't expecting you, either. Although Asriel giving you a hug (and Kid trying- and failing, but it's the thought that counts- to do the same for Chara) was a nice welcome, it really made you wonder about other-Frisk. (You honestly wanted to call them Frisky-froo, just because. It'd be too cute.)

You didn't have to wonder for long, because soon, a very familiar flower was coming out of the ground, ruining the moment for everyone. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

Chara looked at him for a moment, and then, in the most deadpan voice possible, said, "We know. At least, those of us that are awake. I suppose the world I'm from is the only one where you're a Tem. Lucky you." Well, if there was a world where Chara was the last child instead of you, temmies could probably be thrown in the mix as well.

"Golly, you must be so- oh, wait. You aren't, are you? That makes things easier. Welcome to Underfell. If you're okay with it, I'll be your guide."


	2. Confusion Abounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we look at things from Toriel's perspective, and both Chara and Flowey are designated the official exposition fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long, but hopefully the next chapter will come sooner!

Toriel was, for lack of a better word, absolutely _livid_.

No, not because she was back in the Ruins. It was mostly because Asgore took as long as he did to go, "Hey! Maybe humans aren't actually that bad!" (Not his exact words, but close enough). And also partially because Frisk waited until the last minute to tell her her _dead child_ had somehow been turned into a soulless flower(?) and they had brought him back to normal. Really, everything was just a mess.

Being sent back to where she had been before she met Frisk _**certainly did not help**_. If anything, it just made everything worse. Just in case anybody asked about the situation, she was going to blame the king. Not that anyone would be surprised by that. Even if he did nothing wrong, he would still be her personal _scapegoat_.

She laughed at the joke she had just made before walking to the beginning.

-Meanwhile, at the other side of the Underground, a certain king felt as though he was being judged.-

Well, this was definitely not what you expected. "Underfell. Explain."

Flowey looked confused for just a moment, and then both he and Chara burst out laughing. After a few (very awkward) moments, Chara spoke up _again_ , "Wow, we really are swapped, huh? I even talk way more than you. Yea, if you'd like, we could probably explain the differences between each world."

"Please do."

"Alright, guess we're the exposition fairies n-"

Flowey chose that moment to interrupt with, "Wait, what? I don't know about you, but I'm a flower, not a fairy."

"We know. It's just a figure of speech. Anyways, in case it isn't obvious already..."

-At which point the author decides to skip the info dump, because you probably know anyways-

"Wait, so you're basically saying that I come from pretty much the worst reality?"

"Well, no, not really. I'm not too sure about that aND WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP?"

"Uh, when the other me first started talking, I guess. Although, since you just yelled at me, I would have woken up soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't have yelled if you weren't awake, honestly!"

"Well, you'd have to wake me somehow."

Chara and Frisky-froo were surprisingly arguing, and if you had to be honest, you'd kind of forgotten about the you from this world. Of course, since you have the best-worst judgement ever, you decided to say hello. "Hi, Frisky-froo! Nice to see you awake."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Why'd you call me that?"

"Probably because they thought calling both of you Frisk would be confusing. Well, I guess we just have to wait for either Toriel or Asgore to show up. If both of them are in the same spot, though, we might have to go look for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we actually go through the Ruins.
> 
> And once again, I fail to write Flowey as anything more than a sarcastic prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, what a wonderful start.
> 
> Ah, who am I kidding, this is probably terrible.
> 
> Anyways, all of the main characters have two other versions of themselves to deal with. Things are going to get even stranger as time goes on, don't worry.
> 
> Also I'm sorry but I just can't write Flowey without having my daily dose of sarcasm with him is this bad


End file.
